


Your Age is Showing

by floatingpetals



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hobbies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Bucky thought he knew everything there was to know about the love of his life. Apparently, he wasn’t as observant as he thought he was.





	Your Age is Showing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @ruckystarnes 2k writing challenge on Tumblr! I used the quote “I can’t believe the things you do. For fun. It baffles me.” I hope you all enjoy!

Bucky let out a sigh, his shoulders relaxing the closer he stepped to his offsite apartment. Today had been slow and exhausting and he was more than ready to relax and unwind with his girlfriend of ten months, Y/N. Maybe they could have another hot bath with the bath bombs she loved, with her back against his chest. After that meeting with Fury, he needed a good cuddle. They still had wine from the other night and maybe Y/N hadn’t eaten the rest of the chocolate he had hidden away in the pantry.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he dug his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door, a grin spreading across his face. The familiar smell of home hit him, her favorite lavender candles lit somewhere in the apartment making it even stronger. He took in a deep breath, relief sweeping over him. He tossed his keys into the bowl on the table by the door and slipped his shoes off.

Heading down the short entryway, he went in search of his girlfriend. The television was turned on to play one of her favorite chill Spotify list, the soft music filtering in the room. His heart swelled in his chest seeing her sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. It was, however, what was spread out on the table that made him stop short.

“Baby.”

“Hmm?”

“Whatcha doin’?”

Y/N looked up over the frames of her glasses to where Bucky stood behind her. She glanced back at the dotted journal under her hand and to the array of pens, markers, washi tape, stickers and cardstock she dumped on the coffee table.

“Bullet journaling.”

Bucky blinked, his brows furrowing in confusion for a moment. This had to be new. He had never seen her do this before, at least maybe not while he was ever home.

“When’d you start this?” He asked curiously.

“I’ve been doing it for a while, you’ve just been at work.” Y/N shrugged. “I’ve gotten a little behind, so I’ve been trying to catch up.”

“Ah.” He took a seat behind her, placing his legs on either side of her shoulders. She hummed and shimmed her body back against the couch seat, wrapping one of her arms around his leg. He leaned forward to press a kiss the back of her head, eyeing the colorful design on the pages. He squinted, reaching over to pluck the journal off the table. “Mind if I flip through?”

“Go for it.” Y/N laid her head against his thigh, closing her eyes for a minute while he flipped through the front half of the journal. Monthly calendar’s had uniquely decorated schemes in pastel or neon colors, each month had its own pages for goals, budget, and food trackers to fill the pages. There were a few sheets for her movie summaries, the pictures cut out and it was quite clear she had spent time on making sure they were in the exact right spot.

“This is really good.” He complimented her work, setting it back on the coffee table. Y/N beamed, her stomach flipping at his praises, and nuzzled against his thigh.

“Thanks.”

He let the silence settle, gently scratching the back of her head letting the tension slip away when she began to purr. He laughed quietly and nudged her up with him.

“Come on, I want a bath and my naked girlfriend with me.”

“Right now?” She asked, pausing to cap her marker.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Y/N giggled and stood, stretching her arms above her head and let out a high pitch whine. Bucky made a noise in the back of his throat, pulling her back against him and curled an arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms back around his neck in response, tilting her head to the side to let him press open mouth kisses along the column of her neck. She mewled faintly, melting in his grip.

“Nope, don’t go boneless. You can do that in the bath.” He snorted and nudged her to their room. “Get the bath goin’ with all the works, nice and hot. I’ll get us the wine.”

Y/N turned around, pressing a kiss to his cheek with a giddy smile. He gave her his trademark crooked grin, sighing happily. He knew if he didn’t steer her to their room they’d collapse against the couch and probably make out for the rest of the night. Not that it wasn’t a tempting idea, but he really wanted the bath time cuddles he’d been dreaming about all day. Y/N kissed his opposite cheek once before walking away with a sway to her hips.

“Oh, there’s still chocolate left in your not so secret hiding spot.” She winked. Bucky chuckled and shook his head as he headed to the kitchen to grab their essentials.

* * *

It was a week later when he came across yet another hobby she had somehow hidden from him. He was able to slip away from the compound early and walked in to see her sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped in what appeared to be thick strands of yarn. Laying in her lap was a maroon half-finished knitted blanket. He stopped short once again, staring at the strange way she moved her arms.

“Um, Doll?”

Y/N yelped, her head whirling around to the entrance. She was so intensely into her knitting she totally missed the front door open and close. It didn’t help he was constantly in stealth mode and made absolutely no noise. The last time he snuck up on her, she burst into tears. Fortunately, that wasn’t the case this time around.

“Oh hey! You got off early!” She grinned and waved at him awkwardly. He raised a brow, his gaze landing back on the half-made blanket. “Oh yeah! Natasha’s birthdays coming up and she mentioned she’d liked our blanket, so I figured it be a good gift.”

She motioned to the black and white knitted blanket that was draped on the baby blue cushioned chair, the chunky knit similar to the one attached to her arm.

“Wait. You made that?” He asked stunned. It was a massive blanket, big enough to swallow them both and then some. The fact she made it, all with her arms, was remarkable. She bobbed her head and went back to her handiwork.

“I’m almost done with this skein, then if you want, we can go to lunch. I’m starting to lose feeling in my arms anyway.”

“Um sure.” He walked to stop beside the couch, amazed at how quickly she was moving. “Do you… do you enjoy this?”

“Yep. It’s pretty relaxing.” She never faltered in her knits, expertly tightening the yarn to keep it locked in place before she moved to the next row. She paused when she felt his heavy stare, tilting her head back to examine him. “You’ve never seen me do this before, have you?”

“Nope.” He answered simply. She hid her smirk and went back to finish the few short feet left. They’ve lived together for only two months, and he had no idea she had these hobbies. What else was she unintentionally hiding from him?

* * *

Bucky didn’t have to wait very long to figure it out what else she had hidden up her sleeve. The very next day, he and Y/N had a lazy day, neither wanting to anything besides lay around and catch up on their shows. At some point, he must have fallen asleep after stretching out. Whether it was the plush couch, the relaxing smell of her cupcake candles, or the comfort having Y/N near, it was all enough to send him off to a peaceful nap.

When he woke up an hour later, Y/N had at some point moved from where she sat under his legs to across the room in her cushioned chair beside the couch. The giant knit blanket was tucked carefully around him, Y/N’s smell and loving handy work cocooning him. Her small, but thoughtful ways she cared for him never failed to make his insides warm, to realize just how lucky he was. Lifting his head to rest on the arm of the couch, he rubbed the haze from his eyes and smiled lazily at her. His gaze landed on the hoop in her hand, immediately knowing what she was doing from years of seeing his mother doing it too.

“Baby… Are you cross stitching?”

Y/N snickered, not once looking up from her stitching.

“I am.” She nodded. “It’s fun.”

There was a beat of silence, Bucky at a complete loss for words. She kept on smiling, finding amusement in his bewilderment. He opened his mouth and closed several times, floundering for something to retort with. Finally, he was capable to let out an entertained snort.

**“I can’t believe the things you do. For fun. It baffles me.”** Sitting up, he shook his head and eyed the pretty flowers and upside-down script on her white cloth. “It’s like you’re an old woman. I swear! Next thing I know you’re going to take up water aerobics.”

Now it was Y/N’s turn to snort.

“Hey now. First, don’t knock water aerobics, it’s good on the joints. And second, this is coming from the literal old man?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, glossing over the detail she might have done aerobics in the past and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as he rose. Shuffling over to where she sat, he watched over her shoulders as her fingers moved with a delighted grin.

“Well, think of it this way. I’m an old man according to my birth certificate, and you’re an old woman according to your hobbies.” He gently nudged her shoulder. “We’re a match made in heaven.”

Y/N giggle and finished her stitch before tucking the needle along the edge to finish later. Setting it on her lap, she leaned against the back of the seat, tilting her head back to stare up at Bucky. He hummed, seeing the opening to place a tender kiss against her lips. Y/N brought up a hand to cup his jaw, lips moving to press deeper against him.

She loved moments like this when Bucky was soft and tender. It was more often at home, especially on days similar to today where he didn’t have a care in the world. The guard he kept up fell and he was just her Bucky. Sweet, loving and surprisingly very oblivious for a trained assassin.

Her absolute favorite was how any time they’d break their kiss, Bucky was reluctant to step away. He’d swoop back in with several more pecks before he finally yielded. It always made her heart swell and her love grow more for him. Just like her, he couldn’t get enough.

“You know,” she whispered, almost reluctant to break the peace. “I think your age is showing.”

“What?” He scoffed.

“We’ve been living together for how long now, and you’ve never once put the two and two together with what I do? I should be offended.”

Bucky felt his cheeks heat up, and if it wasn’t for her teasing tone, he would have been afraid she was upset. But from the sparkle in her eyes and the grin on her face, he knew she was more entertained that disappointed. He sighed and rubbed his nose against hers.

“M’sorry. I didn’t mean to not notice.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” She reassured him with a pat to his cheek. She set the embroidery hoop on the coffee table before standing to head into the kitchen. “It wasn’t like I told you anyways. Besides, there are a few things you still have no clue about.”

Bucky was quick to follow behind, eyes wide in alarm.

“Oh, God.  _Please_  tell me you were joking about water aerobics!”

Y/N didn’t answer, instead, she threw her head back, letting out a deep belly laugh while Bucky swept her up in his arms. Things might be a different pace in his house compared to his job as an Avenger, but it didn’t mean it was any less interesting. Besides, he couldn’t wait to figure out all her little hidden talents. 


End file.
